Color of my Heart
by FanficMiss
Summary: Victoria  Malcof is a pureblood, who has been accepted to hogwarts. Her family is great friends with the malfoys. When Tori meets Draco. What kind of adventures will ensure? R/R
1. Chapter 1

Stand up straight. You slouch you get hit with mother's wand, and at ALL times be prim and proper. That's what I had been told all my life. Don't go anywhere alone with a boy my age; she couldn't date if I wanted to. Well, unless it was a pureblood. And I already had a line down the street that would jump to be her beau.

I was a wizard and had been raised in the wizarding world since she was born. My parents are pureblood and very high up in the wizard world. More towards the following the dark lords every wish. Now I was raised to know the whole history of the dark lord and all the death eater members. I hated the group, but, I knew I was probably going to be inducted since my parents were. And the only way to get out was to be in a casket.

"Miss Molchof… Miss Molchof wake up..."

I squinted, as the morning light shone on my eyes through the curtains. I smiled as the little house elf I adored so much came up to make sure I was awake.

"Thank you Rain."

"Oh…miss you shouldn't be thanking me. It's just my job as a house elf."

"Well you won't be as soon as I'm old enough to move out. I'll free you."

"Miss shouldn't talk like that. I like being Miss's house elf because Miss treats me so well."

I heard thundering steps coming quickly down the hall; those that could only be my mother.

"Rose quickly apparate out before my mother finds you. You know how she hates me talking to you more then i'm supposed to."

Before, my mother walked in the house elf apparated to safety. My mother, Annette Molchof was tall and if you looked at her. She could almost be Bellatrix's twin. She had the same wild look in her eyes, and same flowing hair, and as pale as a vampire.

"Good your up, now get ready were going to the Malfoy's house for tea and supper. Dress nicely."

Oh, goody. I get to meet the equally snobby Malfoys. They were another family of high ranking death eaters. And there son just happened to be the same age as Me. My mother left the room and I went to my wardrobe. I decided on a nice green dress and Rose apparated back into my room with a letter in her hands.

"Miss. A letter came for you, From Hogwarts. Mistress already knows about it and told Rose to give it to you."

I took the letter and sat down to read it.

Miss. V. Malcof,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Malcof,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

So I had been accepted to the famous Hogwarts after all. I sighed and put the letter down and started getting ready. Thinking about going to the school where my parents had gone made me wonder if I'd be put into Slytherin. I wasn't as dark hearted as my parents so probably not. But, then mother would constantly remind me that I wasn't in the great Slytherin house. This and that and nag, nag, nag. What a witch.

I finished getting ready making sure my dress robe would please my mother. But, knowing her she was never pleased. She walked down to the fireplace and stood by her mother who looked as if she had been held up for an hour.

"Honestly, Victoria I've been waiting for a whole five minutes what ever took you so long?"

Before I could answer she shushed me.

"Well, no matter off to the Malfoys." She grabbed a handful of floo and loudly and clearly said where she was going.

Her father went next and then me. God I hated the flying feeling through the network, my stomach probably did a couple back flips and she arrived.

She brushed some of the soot off her dress and stood behind her mother.

"Oh Nette! It's been so long! My you haven't aged a bit."

"Cissa you look wonderful yourself."

"Oh come, come, and sit down. We must talk and Astor. Lucius has been dying to talk to you. He's up in his study."

And so I stood there while my mother sat talking to Narcissa Malfoy and my father went to talk to the infamous Lucius. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Narcissa talking to me.

"Oh and is this your daughter. My, has she grown! I remember when she was just a baby. Victoria have you gotten your acceptance letter to Hogwarts?"

Before I could speak my mother did for me.

"Yes she did. I wanted her to go to Beauxbatons. But, I couldn't stand not having her being taught by a giant."

"I wanted my Draco to go to Durmstrag, but, the thought of him being so far away was just unbearable. I really do hope he gets into Slytherin."

I started to drift out of the conversation again as I let my eyes wander their manor. It was vastly greater then ours was. They had a large family portrait on top of the mantle and many more pictures all over the house featuring their son, Draco. There were some other pictures probably of their ancestors I presumed. I was then distracted by someone coming down the stairs he was around my age he was tall and slender, with silverish-blonde hair and cold grey eyes. Our gazes locked on and I turned slightly to keep myself from blushing. He was dashing but, I knew looks can be deceiving. He was probably an ass.

"Oh, Draco darling come here. Come here." His mother called to him and he seemed almost to glide across the floor to his mother.

"This is Annette Malcof and her daughter Victoria. Victoria is going to Hogwarts this year isn't that great."

"It's nice to meet you Ms Malcof. And yes mother that does sound great."

"Why don't you and Victoria go off and talk with each other while Annette and I talk."

And so we did. We headed off towards his courtyard, my… was it dreary.

We basically sat on a bench and I stared off into the sky. Not being the talkative type.

"So, are you excited to go to Hogwarts?"

"You could say so. Id rather go to beauxbaton but, Mother has her little witch fit over the headmaster."

"I see, Well I'm excited. Do you know which house you'll be in yet?"

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, if not mother will never let me go back to that school. You see, my whole family has been in Slytherin, Id particularly like to be in Ravenclaw though."

"My whole family has been in Slytherin aswell— imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Well that would be a silly reason to leave. But, Id have to because the fit my family would make."

Before our conversation went farther a greenish-black cloud of smoke came from the sky to slowly rest before us. Out of the smoke came Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh My ickle dracky…. Is this your girly friend?" Bellatrix crooned pinching Draco's cheeks before turning to me. "What's your name girly?"

"Victoria Malcof."

"Oh little ickle Vicky! I remember when you were first born. I suppose Nette and Cissa are inside talking. Ill see you two later." Bellatrix skipped or whatever she did inside the house. Man how that woman bugged her.

"Bellatrix… Her aura…no her whole being irritates me." I spoke aloud.

"Well, she's my aunt so I have to put up with her. She does have her good times I have to say."

The two of us ended up talking for hours about countless things we ended up walking around the whole mansion a couple times. When it was time to leave, I really didn't I had so much fun talking to Draco. It was like…I was falling in love.

We gave each other hugs before I disappeared into the fire. I found out later that we were to see him and his family within the week to go school shopping. And I couldn't wait for that day to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at knockturn alley first. I don't know why but this place gives me the chills. My mother handed me the money I needed and went off to shop with Cissa and left me and Draco to wander. He told me how he wanted a broom But, it was against the rules for first years to have brooms of their own. I let him drone on as we walked into diagon alley our first stop was Madam Malkin.

She was a squat smiling witch dressed in mauve.

"Hogwarts dearys?"

We both nodded, draco was taken to one side of the store and I to the other. I stood silently as the witch pinned the robe in the appropriate places. I then noticed that another boy our age had walked into the store and was now standing on the footstool next to draco and all the way across the room I could hear draco talking.

"Hello," Draco said, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said the boy.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said Draco. He had on bored, drawling voice that I hadn't heard before. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

I shook my head, his mother was off shopping with my mother and his father wasn't even in the country. Oh how he was trying to boast of his purebloodness.

"Have you got your own broom?" he went on

"No," the boy said.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry the boy said again.

"I do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Again with the boasting, I had every mind to walk over to him and slap his silly head.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they" and he started droning on again.

I could tell the boy next to him was getting quite annoyed.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said to the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. A half-giant was standing there, grinning at the boy and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said the boy "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Draco said, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper,"

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage — lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

Now Draco was starting to be a little rude and that was now bugging her to no end

"I think he's brilliant," said the boy rather coldly. I couldn't blame him. Draco was going to be chewed out by the time I got done with him.

"Do you?" said draco, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said the boy shortly. I felt sorry for the boy.

"Oh, sorry," Draco said, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

Before he could speak anymore I walked over there since I was finished and smacked Draco across the head.

"That's enough Draco. Can you not have a civilized conversation for one second? I mean this boys parents are dead and all your droning on about is Qudditch and wizarding blood purity! Your lucky I don't have a wand yet or I'd turn your world upside down."

I turned to the boy to say sorry for Draco but he had already gone. So I turned back to Draco who was a tad red embarrassed. Probably for being yelled at in public by a girl.

We finished and paid and we got our books silently, as we walked towards the owl emporium. As I looked through the owls trying to find the perfect one I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see draco.

"What." I said coldly,

"I wanted to know why your so mad at me."

"Because, Draco. I know your proud of being pureblood and everything but, you rub it into peoples faces. And you act as if your better then anyone else. I get enough of that from my mother and I don't need it from my friend either."

"Well, Im sorry okay?"

I sighed… and pinched the bridge of my nose. " Fine I accept your apology."

After that we found our owls I got a barn owl whom I named Violet. Don't ask me why. But I did. The last thing on our list was wands now Ollivander is this little old man who really really freaks me out. He always talks to himself. I was first cause Draco was being a big baby.

" Ah, yes Victoria your mother she had 12 ½ inch oak with a dragon heart string core. Your father had a 9 ¾ pine with a Pheonix Feather. So…hm…. Tricky tricky trick how about a Hornbeam, 7 ¾ inches with a Veela Hair inside?"

He handed me the wand and I gave a graceful flick of my wrist. And Sparks flew out.

"I was right on the dot. Now… Mr. Malfoy. Your mother and father were both very tricky customers. But, Im sure we'll find you a wand."

As Draco was getting his wand I looked around the shop, there were dust patches here and there but nothing to bad. Unless, you count giant spiders crawling out of the wand boxes. As soon as Draco was done the two children raced out of the creepy shop and out into the streets, where they convientently found their parents.

She couldn't wait for school to start. 27 days and counting.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day. Today was September 1st and Draco and I Were on our Way to the King's Cross Station. Draco was whining about how we had to take a muggle car. And how it was too slow. He pretty much whined all the way until we got through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾

As we loaded our stuff onto the train, I couldn't help but think of that boy that was in Madam M's shop. He looked so familar. If only I could-

"Victoria were you listening to me?"

"Oh..um sorry Draco I seemed to have drifted off. What did you say?" I shook my head, it wasn't like me to drift off suddenly without realizing it.

"I said we should probably get on and get a empty compartment while there still is one."

I nodded and we headed on board and just as we sat down in one and were getting comfortable. someone opened the compartment and in stepped two very large oaf like looking boys and girl with a short bowl like haircut.

"Ah, Crabbe Goyle. sit down." Draco said and unfortunatly I was stuck between them. Oh goody.

"Hi. Draco." said the girl.

Draco looked up barely seeing the girl just when she spoke,"Oh hello Pansy." And then Draco went on with talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy without a invitation sat next to Draco like really close. I shook my head.

"Oh before I forget this is Victoria Malcof, Victoria. Crabbe, Goyle, and...Pansy."Draco introduced everyone and looked at Pansy and scooted away..

The train began to move. I watched as people waved at the train, some were crying, some were just smiling. I watched the crowd dissapear as the train rounded the corner and houses started to flash past the window. I felt a rush of excitement, this is it I was going to hogwarts!

The only talking that was being done was Draco telling his friends what he had done over the summer and Pansy cooing over him, ugh she made me sick for some reason. And her haircut was dreadfull to look at.

"So Victoria..are your family wizards?"Pansy asked snidely.

"Obviously Pansy or I wouldn't be talking to her now would I. Well maybe if she was a half blood but either way-"Draco said but before he could continue I cut him off.

"Yes..Petunia, Petal, or whatever flower name you had. I am a pureblood, come down from a long line of rich snobby wizards. Whats it to you."

"Just want to make sure my Draco here isn't hanging out with..the wrong crowd."

"Pansy..Im not yours. And I don't know why I hang out with you, isn't your cousin a half-blood?" Draco said which I was surprised he said something somewhat in defence of someone. And soon a silence fell over the compartment until around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Crabbe and Goyle both stood and were getting armfull of items, pansy got a licorice wand, I got a chocolate frog and draco got a pumpkin pasty. I opened my chocolate frog and sighed, Albus freaking Dumbledore again..

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

The sounds of everyone talking was soothing as we ate, I watched outside as the countryside was now flying past the window and becoming wilder, the neat perfect fields were gone and now there were woods and twisting winding rivers upon dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door and a round faced boy, Longbottom I think his surname was. His family were nice people. His grandmother especially, he had tear stains down his face.

"S-s-sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

I was the only one to answer out of the snottyness of the group, "Sorry, we haven't.."

"We'll if you see him."

And he left.

"Deserves Longbottom right, If I was his toad I wouldn't want to near him too." Goyle said.

"I mean his mother and father, locked up like that.."Crabbe tried too add.

I shook my head, "Well If I was your owls I would surely peck both your eyes out Crabe and Goyle."

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Pansy. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I

could."

"Well, some of us like differen't kinds of animals Pansy. You don't need to be so judgemental. All of you. You sicken me."

The compartment door slid open again, the toadless boy was back, but this time she had a girl with him. She was wearing hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," She said. She was bossy, and had lots of bushy brown hair.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Draco, clearly annoyed but the girl wasn't listening, she was now ranting, "Well, are you guys excited? To go to hogwarts I mean. I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast, but I know as soon as she said she wasn't wizard born everyone's ears had tuned out the rest.

"Heh, Pansy Parkinson." replied Pansy snidley.

"Victoria Malcof, that over there is Draco Malfoy, and This is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Well, nice to meet you. Anyways, did you hear Harry Potter is on the train. Just a few Compartments down. Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You all had

better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Pansy said.

"You won't her kind isn't in Slytherin." Draco replied really, I was getting annoyed with bein in these highty tighty Pureblood Compartment.

"And how do you know her kind won't be in Slytherin, really Draco. Your getting on my last nerve.

Draco was gettin a little red on his cheeks, "Anyways Crabbe. Goyle. Lets go meet Harry Potter."

I followed, wanting to see a glimpse of the boy who defeated Lord Voldermort. We walked down aways to a little compartment and opened it, and entered. I recognized both boys at once, it was a weasley of course. The red hair was just just enough to distinguish him. And then there was the boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"Is it true?" Draco said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment.

So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. Who was now looking at the two other was looking at the other boys.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was

looking. "my friend here is Victoria my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The Red-headed weasley gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

I rolled my eyes their he goes again.

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than

others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco slightly blushed again. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up and I backded a little, I mean being the only girl in a group of testosterone loaded boys was a little intimadating.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were

a lot bigger than him or Ron.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have

some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron — Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

A rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe, Goyle and I backed away as Goyle swung the rat round and round, howling, and when

it finally flew off and hit the window, the boys dissapeared at once.

"So sorry about that, Draco.. hes a nice guy. Really,"

"He sure knows how to show it."Harry spat.

Before she left footsteps, were heard and a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up

the rat by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No — I

don't believe it — he's gone back to sleep."

And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side

after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

I was astonished by what he said, that is certainly something that was rude, the family. Her family included came back to the side because they both had children to protect.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the

conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while

we change..you too malcof?"

"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up

and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?

When Hermione I turned too Ron , "You know nothing about the Malfoys, so if you want to gossip like a pixie. Be ready to get on my badside. And I am not pretty when I am provoked. You dirty mix-blood. HMPH."

I hurried out of the compartment slamming the door behind me. I returned to my compartment and grabbed my robes and head too the loo to change. While in their, I shook my head I promised myself never to use degrading things against people but he deserved it.

As I left the bathroom and returned to my compartment a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and

out on to a tiny, dark platform. Victoria moved closer to Draco as she sivered in the cold night air. A lamp c Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the head of the students, and a booming voice called out: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All

right there, Harry?"

A big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads,"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, we followed down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It

was so dark on either side of them that I thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke

much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The gameskeeper called, I remembered him now from the alley. He called over his shoulder, "jus' round this

bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" as we did.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high

mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many

turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water

by the shore. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy all went into the boat. Pushing other people out of the way to get too it. I wish we had pushed Pansy into the lake.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the

little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were

carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed

out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway

in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	4. Chapter 4

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern looking face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was large, and the stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was so high it was so high it was hard to make out and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points.

At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I

suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. I was about to giggle but, thought it was best not too or I would get my head blown off.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. I swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" I heard someone ask

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." That voice I knew it was from the horrible Weasley Boy. But, what if it was a test.. egh I dislike tests. And I mean being born into a wizarding family doesn't mean you automatically know all the spells in the world. So what was it? I looked around and saw everyone else looking terrified as well, Draco however hid his. But, I knew deep inside he was ready to piss his pants.

No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the

spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. I tried hard not to listen to her. I kept my eyes on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead them all to their doom.

Then something happened that made a lot of them jump about a foot in the air — several people behind me screamed.

"What the —?"

I gasped. So did the people around me. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the

back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying:

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite

wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

We got into a single file line and walked through the doors of the Great hall. It was lit by thousands of lit candles floating in mid air, over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Those tables were laid with glittering plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led us up there, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students with the teachers sitting behind us.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

My attention was quickly taken by Proffessor McGonagall placing a stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and

frayed and extremely dirty. My mother would have thrown it out immediately.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four

tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down

over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands

with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new

Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers;

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was my imagination or all the stories of slytherin were true only very nasty people were put in slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I noticed that with some people that the hat didn't even need to touch the head and it would scream out the house names, other times it would take a while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way

to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give

it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join Crabbe and Goyle, looking very pleased with himself.

I swallowed and knew what was next.

"Malcof, Victoria!"

It felt like a forever journey to the stool, and all eyes were on me. I sat on the cold hard wooden stool and as the hat went over my eyes. I heard a little voice in my head.

"So.. many possibilities. You would be a great Ravenclaw even a Gryffindor. "

All I kept thinking was, "Slytherin..slytherin..slytherin!"

"Slytherin is what your thinking..well that is strange. But, I guess what your heart says, then you shall be in..SLYTHERIN!"

I sighed in relief when Slytherin was called and quickly hurried over to the table sitting next to Draco. Who congratulated me, and watched on with the Ceremony.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin

girls, "Patil" and "Patil"…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then, at last — "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

I watched as the hat dropped over his eyes, people were craning their necks to look at him. We all waited at the edge of our seats waiting and waiting. And it seemed like forever until it was finally called out that Harry would be in Gryffindor. I heard Draco mutter, " Wouldn't surprise me I mean, only riff raffs are put into Gryffindor."

The last couple were filed in and Proffessor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Everyone's attention was caught by the Headmaster standing up to his feat, he beamed at the students and opened his arms wide.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I

would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. I honestly didn't know whether or not to laugh I mean he was known to be a bit mad. When he finished I watched as the dishes infront of us began to pile with food, and being brought up a lady. I got bite size amounts of roast potatoes and chicken. I ate silently looking around and saw next to Malfoy and I a terrible ghost covered in blood. i silently gulped Oh how I did not like the seating arrangements at the moment.

When everyone had eaten their fill, the remains of the food faded from the plates leaving them sparkling. A moment later the desserts came in, Blocks of ice cream in ever flavor, Apple pie, and my favorite chocolate eclairs. But, of course I turned it down and listened to Draco talk all about his great family. I was getting terribly tired, I looked up at the high table and across the teachers the only one I did know was Professor Snape, he stopped by from time to time and him and my father would talk in the study for hours. He was currently the potions teacher but, he really wanted the Dark Arts class which was currently taught by Professor Quirrell.

I saw atlast the desserts had too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term

notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of

our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be

used between classes in the corridors. "

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for

their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. "

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out

of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

I held in a fixed giggle when I saw the teacher's smiles disappear from their faces, Dumbledore gave a little flick of his wand and a golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing

along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and

when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. Draco had half heartedly sang the song.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off

you trot!"

We followed our prefect through chattering crowds out the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase, down one, up one until we stopped in front of a marble stone statue,

"Flaggnut," said our prefect, and the portrait statue swung to the side to reveal a staircase that seemed to go downward, we scrambled into it, and found ourselves in a very solemn looking common room. The girls were directed to one room to their dormitories, the boys to the other. I found my bed at once, Too tired to even try to make friends let alone put on my pajamas. When I finally got into bed I fell asleep at once. But, my dream was quite weird. Unicorns, faeries, and acorns.. don't ask I don't even know!


	5. Chapter 5

The only thing more annoying then Pansy Parkinson was that everyone and I mean everyone was talking about Harry Potter the next day, people stopped in the hallways and backtracked to see him again. It made it terribly hard to get to classes. And if you were lost, nothing would help you, not even the ghosts. The baron just would stare at you, until well you left from the awkwardn ess. Even worse then the ghosts, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. For some reason he just hated Slytherins.

He almost gave me detention for just looking at him wrong. He said I looked like trouble. He also owned this cat, which deserves a good kick if you ask me. Break one rule in front of her, and she would speed off to get filch. Three times a week we went to the greenhouses by the castle to study Herbology, where we learned how to take care of magical plants and fungi.

All in all classes were hard, long, and terribly boring. But, on another note I was getting closer to Draco. More and more. Where ever we went I was always smiling, and I started noticing he acted less rude to people when I was around him. But, then again when I wasn't nearby or in earshot he would probably go back to rude pole up the butt Draco.

When Friday came I sighed in relief, I had made it. I also managed to find my way to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost...okay maybe that was a lie.. I had to follow someone to get their. But, hey I got there. When I sat next to Draco, he seemed distracted, and ignored her when she was talking.

"Draco Malfoy, are you even listening to me! I mean sometimes its like you have wands stuck in your ears and thats why you can never hear me."

"Wha-Oh Victoria..Im sorry what were you saying?"

"I said, what have we got today?"

"Double Potions with the Gryffies."

"Ah, I heard Professor Snape favors Slytherins. But, then again he always seems a little off."

He nodded and went back to eating, when the mail came by I read yet another letter from my mother asking all about Hogwarts and other things. Asking if I was hanging with the right people, If Draco was watching over me. And loads of other protective mother crap. As I wrote a reply, I got a sudden headache and it was quite painful, and just as sudden as it had started it stopped.

"Bloody weird..."I murmered holding my head.

"What did you say?" Draco asked.

"Nothing."

Now, Potions was different. Of course since it took place in one of the dungeons, It was a tad colder there instead of up in the castle. And a tad more creepier with the floating dead animals in jars floating around. Snape took roll and when he hit Harry Potter, he paused.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered behind their hands, I slapped Draco upside the head. And he gave me a bewildered look, I stared at him once more before returning my attention on Snap. He finished roll and started his lecture.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in

barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Silence followed the speech and I watched as Hermione Granger was litteraly on the edge of her seat, looking desperate to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an

infusion of wormwood?"

Everyone stared at Harry, waiting for his answer. Harry looked clueless and was looking around for help, Hermione was waving her hand in the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione was stretching her hand as high into the air as possible, without leaving her seat. The seconds passed on, and Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were all shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

At that point, a few laughed. I tried not giggle, but sufficed with pinching myself from laughing.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood

make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

I took a note or two, as Snape mentioned taking a point from Gryffindor. And as the lesson continued things didn't improve for the Gryffies.

Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Dracoand I, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Draco had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. Ick, I stood on top of my stool trying not to fall off into the potion.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I

suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron,

who had been working next to Neville.

"You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look

good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

There fault they should of told Neville not to put the quills in. When the day was finally done Draco and I walked out of the dungeon and back to the common room, we sat in front of the large couches infront of the fire, I looked at the latest Daily Prophet edition e

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of

Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

I sighed and closed the paper, such evil times their still were. Break-ins at Gringotts who would think to do that? I mean the Dungeon would kill you enough to try to get out. Then again you had to be terribly mad to try it.

I didn't know I could meet someone as rude and well theres another word to describe him but its utterly rude and un lady like. Ron Weasley. And it didnt help that Thursday we would be starting on flying lessons, with the gryffies.

I knew I was a good flyer mostly because my Mother let me ride her old broom out in the yard, But, I knew Draco certainly talked alot about flying but, the question was could he? He always boasted about nearly missing Muggles in Helicopters almost all the time.

But, that was to be proven today. And he knew it but it didn't distract him from all the packages he was recieving from home. Which included sweets and other items. Which he shared with me. I hadnt recieved a letter in a while from my mother which I found odd becuase she usually wrote me everyday, and it was a tad comforting when she did. We got up and at once I could smell trouble, I squeezed Draco's hand when we started walking towards the Gryffindor table. He ignored it and snatched a Remembrall out of Neville's hand. Before I could scold Draco, McGonagall was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Draco quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and we sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind.

We waited for the Gryffindors to hurry down for the flying lesson it was around Three-thirty in the afternoon when they finally arrived. It was a clear breezy day and the grass rippled. A perfect day for flying.

The teacher was last to arrive and when she did she barked at us,"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

My broom jumped into my hand and I was the few lucky ones Harry's was in his too. Draco however was having trouble. When everyone finally had their brooms, she showed everyone how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, She walked by me and complemented me on my correct posture. She then to the very obvious dissapoint in Draco''s face told him he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch.

"Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward

slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"

But Neville, the nervous fat boy, was still very nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle

— twelve feet — twenty feet. I saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and — WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," she muttered. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms

where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her

arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in, while I held my broom. Ugh Draco could be so childish at times.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never

thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Draco, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid

thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. "Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly.

I shook my head here we go again, that was just something to start Draco on, really potter are you that stupid? Everyone had gone silent and watched the two intensley.

Draco smiled nastily.

"Draco, don't start." I warned him

"Oh shut up Victoria! I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"

I was shocked, but then the scene that happened next. Happened so fast, I couldn't blink.

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Draco had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't

been lying, he could fly well. Maybe it was the broom that didn't like him at first. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

I mounted my broom and shot into the air, I noticed I wasn't the only one Potter was too. And I was stunned as he rounded on Draco expertly on the broom, wasn't he muggle raised?

I glared at Draco and held my hand out, "Draco give me the Remembrall."

"No."Draco said

"Stop acting so childish!"

"Childish? Im childish?"

"Yes you are now give it here."

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both

hands, and it shot towards Draco like a javelin. Draco and I only moved out of the way in timel Harry made a sharp turn and held his broom steady. A few people clapped below.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called."Just your girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I shouted and just as the thought of helplessness passed through Draco's mind he threw the glass ball high into the air, and then it streaked back toward the ground. "Catch it if you can, then Potter!" He shouted.

I landed back onto the ground and folded my arms turning away from the Slytherins. I was so not going to talk to Draco..for a very very long time. I didn't see anything that happened but, I only turned around when I heard everyone suck in their breaths and a voice far off yell,

"HARRY POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall was running toward them. Harry got to his feet, trembling. "Never — in all my time at Hogwarts —" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how dare you — might have broken your neck —"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor —"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil —"

"But Malfoy —"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

I looked at Malfoy who looked triumphant and as they walked into the castle I rounded on Draco, slapping him first. That made some people turn to look at us.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" He yelled.

"For being a spoiled imature brat! Draco I am done with your childness, that stunt you just did could of costed Harry his life! And its all because he didn't want to be your friend at the beggining of the year. Maybe just maybe if you weren't so rude all the time, Maybe people would _WANT _to be your friend. But, obviously with the way you act people are only your friends because they feel sorry for you!" I was so flustered and I was so mad I didn't care that I was being stared at. Nobody pisses off Victoria Malcof. Its just not done. And I didn't talk to Malfoy at all after that I stormed away and the only time I saw hi was aIt was dinnertime.

I ate silently, but kept watch for any Malfoy Mischeif, and just as I finished my shepards pie I saw Malfoy talking to Harry. I could tell they were looking about ready to pounce at each other, and with the High Table full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

He then turned around and looked at me before turning back, they exchanged a few more words and then walked back to the Slytherin table. I knew not to even wonder because that would make whatever this was worse.

As we headed back to the dorms, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Draco.

"What do you want..Malfoy." I said every ounce of my anger at him dripped in my words.

He looked a little hurt that I wasn't calling him Draco like I usally did but, he then brought up the courage to speak, " I sorta- um...."

he said all at once.

"What?"

"I made you...my um...second...in a wizarding um duel against Potter."

"WHAT?"I screamed

he covered my mouth and he pulled me behind a collumn.

"Please just do this one thing for me I know your pissed at me. But please?" I was furious no more then furious if I had a spell to blast Malfoy with I would. This was his big moment to beat harry potter. And he couldn't miss it.

That night I sat awake in my bed and when I checked the clock, I sighed when it was half past eleven. I slowly got out of my bed slipped on a robe over my nightgown, picked up my wand, and crept down into the common room. Draco wasn't their, I waited a few minutes before I finally gave up and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I was furious at Malfoy the next morning, he had me waiting for him all night, and then the whole Neville Remembrall thing! ugh! It pissed me off, I was furious as I sat at the opposite end of the table away from Malfoy. And I groaned in annoyance as he came up to me, he shooed away his lackeys and I angrily turned away.

"What Malfoy? What do you want?"

"I just want to talk, really I know I can be a bit of a idiot sometimes. But, I really think of you as my only friend. Can you please put up with my crap?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples, and before I could answer both mine, and everyone else's attention was caught by a package carried by six owls and it was dropped in front of Harry Potter and the annoying Weasley kid. They quickly left the hall and in a blink of an eye Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and I were right behind. And soon were in front of them, Draco grabbed the parcel and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry jealously, " You'll sure be in it big for this time, Potter. First years aren't allowed to have one."

"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "It's a Nimbus. Two Thousand. What did you've got at home, Malfoy a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron gloated grinning at Harry, "I mean Comets look flashy but, they're not in the same class as Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," I snapped, "You don't even have your own wand, and those clothes!"

Before Ron could answer, Proffessor Flitwick appeared at my elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, Boys..and lady." He squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor." Said Draco quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told

me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

I was shocked, and bewildered and so confused all at the same time! What the hell? Why does boy wonder get a Nimbus Two thousand? I mean I have one at home but, A nimbus two thousand?

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on

Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.

As they walked away Draco threw his hands into the air in frustration, "I can't believe it THEY get a Nimbus Two Thousand?"

Draco kept ranting on and on, but it felt good to hear his rants. It was actually pretty calming.

On Halloween morning I woke up to a delicous smell of pumpking wafting through the castle. The classes were getting longer and harder and the homework was piling up. But, she was learning something everyday. Spells, and dark arts. All that fun stuff...But, her mind kept drifting towards Draco. Sure, he annoyed the hell out of her at times.

He kept in my mind, and as I walked into the girls' bathrooom and looked in the mirror. I wondered what his true personality looked like. As I fixed my hair, I heard sniffling noises. I turned towards the stalls and looked at the bottom of them. In one of them sat two feet.

"Umm...Hello is anyone in here?"

More sniffling and a little bit of sobbing was a answer and I inched towards the door that it was coming from.

"Do you need any help? Do you want me to call Proffessor McGonagall?"

"Noo...sniff...I'm alright...sniff sob...just leave me be."

"Ah...I know that tone. Let me in now." I edged inside the stall when it was let open, and I was surprised to see Hermione Granger. I sat down on my knees and looked at her and let a minute pass.

"Well?"

"Well what?"She asked.

"Arn't you going to tell me why you're so upset?"

"Well...its about these boys..Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Well mostly Ron. He...he...hes just a big fat jerk he is. He calls me names. And then Harry and him have no respect for rules, its just not how things are done."

I nodded and scratched my head. "Well..hmm I don't like the Weasley fellow much either, he is a jerk. Come on there is a huge feast going on, you should be enjoying it."

Hermione nodded and we both started walking out of the stall only to have a wave of dirty old socks smell hit us. And then we were staring up at a twelve feet tall, granite gray, lumpy body of a troll. Hermione let out a horrible shrill and we started shrinking up against the wall as it started advancing twoards us. And then I saw the door open and Ron and Harry sprung in.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could

against the wall.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what

had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went. "Oi, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it.

The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused

again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at us, trying to pull her toward the door, but she

couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started

toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running

jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel

Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and

Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any

second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.

Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand — not knowing what

he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium

Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over

— and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and

then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand

still raised, staring at what he had done.

I inched towards the slowly breathing body of the troll, was it dead. It looked dead. Hermione was the first one to speak out of the group ,"Is it dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like

lumpy gray glue.

"Urgh — troll boogers."

"Ewwww."I said as he wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized

what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll, with cold fury in her voice.

Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't

killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Before, his gaze setled on me I kicked the floor under me avoiding his gaze, but then I heard Hermione start to speak and I looked at her and she nodded.

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they...they were looking for us." I said, twiddling my fingers out of nervous habit.

"Miss Malcof! Granger!"

Ron dropped his wand , I turned and gave him a look.

ssor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. I hadn't ever seen her look so angry before. Her lips white.

"What on earth were you think

"If they hadn't had found us, we'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up the Troll's node and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish us off when they arrived." I kept the lie going and I was pretty shocked at myself both me and Granger telling a downright lie?

"Well — in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the four of them, "Miss Granger, Miss Malcof you foolish girls, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head, and I avoided her gaze "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. She then looked at me, "Professor Snape?"

"And Miss Malcof, Ten points shall be taken from Slytherin." He said.

Ten points? TEN? Hermione only got five taken away!

"I'm very dissapointed in the both of you girls, if your not hurt at all, you both should head to your common rooms. Your houses are finishing the feast there."

Me and Hermione both left quickly and parted our ways, When I arrived at my common room it was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating food that had been set up. I found Draco and whispered to him what had happened, I didn't tell him anything about comforting the Granger girl. Just saying that I had been there at the wrong time. He was a bit mad that I got points taken away but, he then started looking at me worried as if I was hurt. Which I had to tell him multiple times that I was not.

When the feast ended, I only wondered what kind of howler I would get from my mother if she heard of this..


	7. Chapter 7

The november chill came very quick, and the mountains around the castle became icy gray and the lake turned a frosty steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost, and Hagrid could be seen from upstairs defrosting the quidditch field.

The Quidditch season had just begun, the first match would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the news around the school had been that Harry Potter. The boy who lived was to be Gryffindor's seeker, that explained the broom. But, then again I found out a little before the news started trickling out. Ever since the troll incident I had become closer to the Gryffindor trio, and talked to them as much as it displeased Draco.

The day before the big game, all four of them were outside in the courtyard, Hermione and I had conjured up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it getting warm. I then saw snape from the corner of my eye, he limped as he walked and just like any student we moved closer together to cover the fire from view; I was sure it wasn't allowed. But, something about our guilty faces caught his eye and he limped over. He didn't see the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor. Vicotoria I suggest you move back to Draco's group of friends. These three are bad examples on such a young mind."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"What was that crock about bad examples? I swear Snape is on something and I'm not talking potion wise." I mumbled irritated.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

The Slytherin common room was very noisy that evening, I sat by Draco as he talked about how he would be the next great Quidditch player and how he thought that Potter was let in because the headmaster felt sorry for him. I felt restless and I kept thinking about what Snape had said. If she had any mind she would go and tell him off. But, what was worse? Snape's snide comments or getting expelled from school? I sighed and leaned on Draco's shoulder absent mindedly. I was tired of everyone and everything I just wanted to sleep for three days straight. Catch up on homework, and just talk with Draco. I don't know its just little thoughts.

When I woke up the next morning, I was happy with my coffee and sausage. I was looking forward to a great Quidditch match and no one was bothering me. By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. I sat by Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and the rest of all his friends. We cheered loudly as both teams came out, Draco more for Slytherin. We watched in anticipation for the final blow of the whistle. Ad when it did, fifteen brooms rose up high into the air. And they were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

We all moaned and groaned, and I dared not cheer or else the evil rath of the Slythies would come upon me. I looked for Harry and found him way above them, he was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed —

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

"Serves Potter right," Draco said, I shook my head It was still a dirty tactic.

"So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"

"Jordan, I'm warning you—"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

"Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…"

The Slytherins were cheering. But, then everyone seemed to be pointing up at Harry who had been managing to hold on to his broom as it rolled over and over. I gasped when Harry almost fell. We were all on our feet all trying to get a better look, The Weasley twins were circling under him hoping to almost catch Harry if he fell. Harry then as suddenly as he had almost fell off his broom. jumped back on it.

And then he was speeding towards the ground, and his hand clapped to his mouth as though he was about to be sick — he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference — Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

"Thats blimey insane, Potter almost swallowed it. He neccisarily didn't catch it."Malfoy mumbled furiously, "He cheated thats what he did! He's a cheater."

And you're a sore loser, Draco..but I love you.

The november chill came very quick, and the mountains around the castle became icy gray and the lake turned a frosty steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost, and Hagrid could be seen from upstairs defrosting the quidditch field.

The Quidditch season had just begun, the first match would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the news around the school had been that Harry Potter. The boy who lived was to be Gryffindor's seeker, that explained the broom. But, then again I found out a little before the news started trickling out. Ever since the troll incident I had become closer to the Gryffindor trio, and talked to them as much as it displeased Draco.

The day before the big game, all four of them were outside in the courtyard, Hermione and I had conjured up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it getting warm. I then saw snape from the corner of my eye, he limped as he walked and just like any student we moved closer together to cover the fire from view; I was sure it wasn't allowed. But, something about our guilty faces caught his eye and he limped over. He didn't see the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

It was Quidditch Through the Ages. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor. Vicotoria I suggest you move back to Draco's group of friends. These three are bad examples on such a young mind."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"What was that crock about bad examples? I swear Snape is on something and I'm not talking potion wise." I mumbled irritated.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

The Slytherin common room was very noisy that evening, I sat by Draco as he talked about how he would be the next great Quidditch player and how he thought that Potter was let in because the headmaster felt sorry for him. I felt restless and I kept thinking about what Snape had said. If she had any mind she would go and tell him off. But, what was worse? Snape's snide comments or getting expelled from school? I sighed and leaned on Draco's shoulder absent mindedly. I was tired of everyone and everything I just wanted to sleep for three days straight. Catch up on homework, and just talk with Draco. I don't know its just little thoughts.

When I woke up the next morning, I was happy with my coffee and sausage. I was looking forward to a great Quidditch match and no one was bothering me. By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. I sat by Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and the rest of all his friends. We cheered loudly as both teams came out, Draco more for Slytherin. We watched in anticipation for the final blow of the whistle. Ad when it did, fifteen brooms rose up high into the air. And they were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too —"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he's going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she's really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

We all moaned and groaned, and I dared not cheer or else the evil rath of the Slythies would come upon me. I looked for Harry and found him way above them, he was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the — wait a moment — was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch — all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs — he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead — he put on an extra spurt of speed —

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below — Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

"Serves Potter right," Draco said, I shook my head It was still a dirty tactic.

"So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul…"

"Jordan, I'm warning you—"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

"Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…"

The Slytherins were cheering. But, then everyone seemed to be pointing up at Harry who had been managing to hold on to his broom as it rolled over and over. I gasped when Harry almost fell. We were all on our feet all trying to get a better look, The Weasley twins were circling under him hoping to almost catch Harry if he fell. Harry then as suddenly as he had almost fell off his broom. jumped back on it.

And then he was speeding towards the ground, and his hand clapped to his mouth as though he was about to be sick — he hit the field on all fours — coughed — and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference — Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results — Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

"Thats blimey insane, Potter almost swallowed it. He neccisarily didn't catch it."Malfoy mumbled furiously, "He cheated thats what he did! He's a cheater."

And you're a sore loser, Draco..but I love you.

That morning, just after breakfast I heard from Ron, Hermione, and Harry what had happened

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing Harry broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off him."

"Then Hagrid tried to tell us it was Rubbish, and during the whole wizard duel that never happened. We found a huge three headed dog, when we brought up finding out that Snape had gone on halloween and tried to sneak past the three-headed dog and how it bit him. He said the dog's name was Fluffy."

"Then we tried to convince Hagrid about Snape trying to steal whatever was underneath the dog. And he shoved us off. We then asked why he would try to kill Harry, Hagrid wouldn't have any of it. And while yelling at us he revealed a name. Nicholas Flamel."

I nodded taking in the information, with my luck whatever we were plotting. I would get another howler to yell at me infront of the whole school. Again.

"Victoria? c'mon were going to be late for class." I heard draco some feet away from me, I waved to the group and skipped over to Draco.

"Why are you conversating with thsoe nim wits."

"No reason Draco."


End file.
